1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-092161 discloses a terminal fitting having a rectangular tube with a bottom plate. First and second side plates stand up at right angles from the opposite first and second edges of the bottom plate. An upper plate extends from the upper edge of the first side plate substantially in parallel with the bottom plate, and the extending end of the upper plate contacts the upper end surface of the second side plate.
A terminal fitting of this kind may also have a pressing portion extending from the upper edge of the second side plate and substantially parallel to the bottom plate. The pressing portion is placed on the upper surface of the upper plate to prevent an upward movement of the upper plate. This construction has a problem of making the rectangular tube bulky because the upper plate and the pressing portion are placed one over the other.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to reduce the height of a tube.